Aaron Aguilera
| birth_place = Orange, California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = San Diego, California | billed = San Diego, California | trainer = Bryan Danielson El Jefe Kevin Quinn Superboy Tom Howard | debut = 2000 | retired = }} Aaron Aguilera (February 28, 1977), is a Mexican-American professional wrestler and actor best known as Jesús and Uno on World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and MTV's Wrestling Society X. He competed in All Japan Pro Wrestling as Zodiac and Lucha Libre USA as Lujo Esquire. Career World Wrestling Entertainment Aguilera initially appeared in the World Wrestling Federation with Christopher Daniels as Uno, one half of Los Conquistadores during the time Edge and Christian were masquerading as the team. He was rehired nearly 4 years later to perform under the gimmick of Jesús. As part of a kayfabe storyline, Jesús was accused of stabbing John Cena at a Boston, Massachusetts nightclub by order of Carlito Caribbean Cool. After Cena defeated Carlito for the WWE United States Championship, Jesús attacked Cena several times in the next couple of weeks, finally hitting him in the kidney with Cena's own chain, temporarily sidelining him. In reality, Cena required a break from WWE while he was out of the country filming The Marine. Aguilera faced John Cena in a Street Fight at Armageddon 2004 for the WWE United States Championship, but was defeated. Due to an injury sustained at a house show in Johnson City, Tennessee, he went into the match with a torn groin and two herniated discs in his back, and left to have surgery immediately afterwards. The surgery was successful. Aguilera was released from his WWE contract on April 12, 2005. Independent circuits Stealing one of his "so called" old wrestling personalities, the Hardcore Kidd, Aguilera appeared in Ultimate Pro Wrestling, marking his first wrestling match since being released by WWE. On August 6, 2005, Aguilera started appearing in the Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) promotion, first losing to T.J. Perkins (aka Puma), and then on the August 19, 2005 teaming with Davey Richards to defeat Perkins and Alex Shelley. On September 30, 2005, Aguilera lost to his former tag team partner Christopher Daniels at Adrenaline Unleashed. On October 22, 2005, Aguilera appeared at AWS, teaming with Al Katrazz to defeat Davey Richards and Tony Kozina. Then, on November 19, 2005 with the PWG, Aguilera teamed with Petey Williams, losing to Frankie Kazarian and Chris Sabin. On November 26, 2005, Aguilera wrestled Babi Slymm to a no-contest. Then at the January 15, 2006 Pro Wrestling WAR show, Aguilera wrestled Charles Mercury to a no-contest. Then in the main event, Aguilera & Keiji Sakoda wrestled Teddy Hart and Jack Evans to a double countout. Afterwards, Hart did a moonsault off a basketball hoop and injured his knee. Aguilera made an appearance at AWS at Frank and Sons on May 20, 2006 and picked up a win against "Scrap Iron" Adam Pearce after hitting Pearce in the head with a boot that he took from Pearce's manager, C. Edward Vander Pyle. Aguilera challenged Pearce and Vander Pyle to a tag team match on July 8, 2006 with his manager, El Jefe. On February 4, 2006, Aguilera made his Florida wrestling debut with Nick Mayberry's Hardkore Championship Wrestling, at the 2006 HCW Incredible 8 Tournament. He defeated former WCW enhancement talent Casey Thompson in the opening round, second generation wrestler "J-Dawg" Jeff Brooks in the second round, and then "The King of The Indies" Reckless Youth in the final round of the tournament. He became the 4th person ever to win an Incredible 8 Tournament, behind Shark Boy, Reckless Youth, and Dagon Briggs. In March 2007, Aguilera officially made a challenge for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship and appeared in the Reclaiming the Glory tournament, falling to longtime rival Adam Pearce in the first round. He has also appeared briefly in the IWA in Puerto Rico. Wrestling Society X (WSX) Aaron 'Jesus' Aguilera was part of the team Los Pochos Guapos with Kaos. The team main evented in the third episode of WSX, in a Tables, Ladders and Cervezas match ending their feud with Luke Hawx and Alkatrazz. Los Pochos Guapos, on a losing streak, got their first win over the team of Teddy Hart and Matt Cross, known as the Filth and the Fury. They then began a feud with The Cartel and participated in the Season Finale episode of WSX facing The Cartel in a Pirhana Deathmatch. WWE Heat Aaron returned to the WWE in a small role possibly as a one time deal. He wrestled Ron Simmons on WWE Heat, under the name Aaron Aguilera (his real name). This was taped on the November 5, 2007 episode of Raw. All Japan Pro Wrestling On October 18, 2007, Aguilera debuted for All Japan Pro Wrestling under a mask as Zodiac, becoming a member of the heel stable Voodoo Murders. He teamed with TARU in the 2007 Real World Tag League, but the team purposely picked up no victories due to being disqualified in every single one of their matches. On May 25, 2008, Zodiac lost a Hair vs. Mask match to Joe Doering and was forced to unmask. After refusing to cheat in a match, he went on to defeat TARU in a match. After that match, Satoshi Kojima offered Zodiac a spot in his F4 stable, which he accepted and turned face in the process. All Wheels Wrestling On June 29, 2011, Aguilera debut for All Wheels Wrestling as Awesome Aaron Aguilera. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Montezuma's Revenge :*Seated Choke Slam :*South Of The Border *'Tag teams and stables' :*Disciples Of Synn :*Hardkore Inc. :*Los Pochos Guapos - with Kaos :*Voodoo Murders *'Managers' :*El Jefe (Independent) Championships and accomplishments *'Alternative Wrestling Show' :*AWS Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Al Katrazz *'Empire Wrestling Federation' :*EWF Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling WAR' :*PWW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Ultimate Pro Wrestling' :*UPW Tag Team Champion (3 time) - with Al Katrazz (1), Justin Sane (2) See also *Aaron Aguilera's event history External links * Aaron Aguilera profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:Freakshow Wrestling alumni Category:1974 births Category:American wrestlers Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:EPIC Pro Wrestling WAR alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Inoki Genome Federation alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wild West Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Series Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestling Society X alumni Category:2000 debuts Category:California wrestlers Category:Allied Independent Wrestling Federations alumni Category:Alpha Omega Wrestling current roster Category:Full Contact Wrestling alumni Category:High Risk Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:Lucha Underground alumni Category:Mach One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Dojo alumni Category:NWA On Fire alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Union Independent Pro Wrestling alumni Category:West Coast Wrestling Connection alumni Category:WRESTLE-1 alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Lucha Libre USA alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Wrestling Cares Association alumni